Jinx
'First Name' Jinx 'Last Name' Hart 'IMVU Name' Beckles 'Nicknames' Kitty, Kitten 'Age' 18 Birthdate: Unknown 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 130 Race/Physiology Mi'qote 'Behaviour/Personality' Jinx is well known for being a mystery child, she knows very little of her past but what she remembers is something she refuses to talk about, unless she trusts you which is very hard to earn. Normally she's a bubbly girl who is always smiling, shes inquisitive and blunt but although her words may sound harsh her happy voice makes you wonder if she is only teasing you or if she is actually being this honest. Even when being condesending, she hides it with a big sneaky smile, when you tick her off? She has a huge smile. Most of her emotions come from her eyes, you can tell very much what she is thinking if you look hard enough but most of the time it's a bit confusing when you see a girl with a big cheeky grin looking right at you. She had cat-like tendencies but the reason for this is because of her training in the past. Apperance 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' *Operative *Assassin Inventory Scales: 150 'Fighting Style' *Souther Dragon Kung fu- The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such L ung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin. * Hei Hu Quan- Is characterised by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). According to the Shaolin Grandmasters, the style is the single most external style in the Shaolin canon; the longer the stylist practices, however, the more she or he comes to rely solely on internal power. In this respect it is similar to Northern Praying Mantis. 'Weapon of Choice' *A Smith & Wesson 500 w/6.5" Ported Half Lug Barrel, Revolver. *Throwing knives. *Retractable Claws. Means of Transportation Jinx is very agile and can get around very easily, she can get around quicker by foot. Allies/Enemies N/A 'Background' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:RPC Category:OPRATIVE Category:OPERATIVE Category:MI'QOTE